Promesas
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Oneshot; Me gustaba esa promesa, pero a la vez me asustaba. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez Edward no estuviera a mi lado? Para Mi amado BFF Contest


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Promesas**

**Autor/res.: DanyCullen01**

**Número de Palabras.: 2932**

**link al perfil del contest: .net/~danycullen01**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece**

**Summary: Me gustaba esa promesa, pero a la vez me asustaba. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez Edward no estuviera a mi lado?**

_**Promesas**_

(Bella POV)

Disfrutaba de mi recreo cuando de pronto llegaron dos chicos malos. Los conocía desde hace no mucho, pero bastante bien. Se burlaron de mí y me quitaron mi muñeca predilecta.

Pero como siempre me dice mi papi -policía- _"El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal". _Aunque ya era una niña grande -acababa de cumplir siete- esto me dolió mucho y no pude evitar llorar.

Me cubrí los ojos con mis manos ya que me avergonzaba que toda la escuela me viera así. Sentí una suave mano que acariciaba mi brazo.

–No te preocupes –susurró una voz bastante conocida –yo me encargaré.

Era Edward. Mi héroe. El era dos años más grande que yo y nuestras mamis eran las mejores amigas, así que lo conocía desde _pequeña._ Edward fue detrás de James y de Laurent. Cuando los alcanzó les dio un zape en la cabeza a cada uno (hasta el punto en que lloraron) y les quitó mi adorada muñeca.

Corrió hasta donde yo me encontraba. Limpió una lagrimita que corría que corría por mi mejilla.

–¿Estás bien? –yo asentí todavía hipando. Depositó un beso en mi mejilla húmeda, me dio mi muñeca y tomó mi otra mano dulcemente. –No te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí a tu lado nada pasará, siempre te cuidaré y te protegeré ante todo.

–¿Lo prometes? –inquirí.

–Lo prometo, te lo juro Bella Swan –no pude evitar sonreír con mi sonrisa chimuela. Me gustaba esa promesa, pero a la vez me asustaba. ¿Qué pasaría si alguna vez Edward no estuviera a mi lado?

**XXX**

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Era un momento que nunca olvidaría. A mis diez años esto dejaría un gran daño psicológico en mí (aunque no sepa que significa eso). Este día sería demasiado triste y horrible como para olvidarlo. Pero en este momento estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

Debería estar feliz por mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, _debería_. Era uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida y yo encerrada en el baño chillando. Sorbí la nariz y salí decidida de uno se los apartados del baño.

–Fe..li..ci..dades –dije mientras le daba un dulce abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias, me alegro de que vinieras a la ceremonia. –respondió con la más sincera sonrisa torcida.

–Si… wow… ya te graduaste de la primaria –respondí desganada.

–¡Si! ¡Iré a la secundaria y todo será tan…! Genial… –notó mi mirada triste –¿Qué sucede?

–Es que… te extrañaré demasiado Eddie –le dije toda la verdad, nunca nos ocultábamos nada.

–No te preocupes, yo seguiré aquí, solo estaré al otro lado de la escuela.

–Si, lo sé, pero ya no podremos jugar en el recreo.

–Hmm creo que no… pero a la salida te llevaré a tu casa, y en las tardes podremos jugar en tu casa o en la mía con Alice y Emmett.

–Tienes razón, seguiremos siendo amigos.

–Para siempre. Lo prometo –dijo con solemnidad –Hoy mis papás me organizan una fiesta de graduación. ¿Vienes verdad?

–¡Claro!

Sonaba la música a todo volumen en la casa Cullen. Toqué el timbre y rápidamente Esme abrió la puerta.

–Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? –me preguntó amablemente.

–Muy bien, Esme, gracias –le sonreí.

En ese momento entró Mike con Alice por detrás.

–¡No, Alice! –gritó Mike casi chillando.

–Por favor –suplicó Alice con ojos de cachorrito.

–No quiero, acepté jugar contigo a la mamá, pero yo no quiero que tú seas la mamá y yo la hija, tampoco quiero que me maquilles –gimió el pobre Mike para después salir corriendo.

–¡Bueno! ¡En ese caso…! ¡…Terminamos! –Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero.

Alice era un año menor que yo y ya había tenido varios novios a quienes le gustaba maquillar y vestir de princesas.

–No te preocupes Alice, –dije abrazándola –Mike es un tonto y no te merecía.

–Si… lo sé… –dijo mientras asentía –además era un llorón. ¿Crees que algún día encuentre a mi chico ideal?

Esme solo asintió algo divertida y besó a Alice en la coronilla.

–¡Bueno Bella! –exclamó –vayamos a jugar a la mamá –suspiré. No tenía caso resistirse a Alice.

De pronto salió Edward de la nada.

–Hola

–Hola Edward ¿Quieres jugar? –preguntó Alice

–¿A qué? –respondió Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

–A la mamá –respondió Alice como si fuera demasiado obvio –tú serás el papá, Bella la mamá –me encogí al escuchar mi nombre –yo seré la hermana y Emmett será el bebé.

–Alice… ya soy demasiado grande para jugar a eso –respondió Edward con un mohín. Alice rodó los ojos.

–Por eso serás el papá. ¡Dah! –repitió Alice lentamente –iré a buscar a Emmett.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Emmett desaparecía caminando de puntillas. Emmett era el otro hermano de Alice y Edward. Era un año más grande que yo.

–Huyamos mientras podemos –murmuró Edward.

Solo rodé los ojos y lo seguí. Fuimos hasta el salón de televisión, el cual estaba acondicionado como las discotecas que había visto en televisión. Las luces estaban apagadas había una bola brillante en el techo que reflejaba cientos de colores y una pista de baile de colores brillantes en el centro de la habitación.

–¿Bailas? –me preguntó Edward.

Tomé su mano nerviosamente. Aunque el ritmo era pegajoso y daban ganas de bailar nunca me imaginé algo así. Todos parecían divertirse pero empezaba a darme cuenta de que bailar no era lo mío. Edward comenzó a notarlo.

–Espérame un momento, ahora vuelvo. –Edward salió de mi vista y cuando lo divisé estaba al lado de las bocinas cambiando de canción al ipod.

Escuché una canción lenta y suave, tal como lo había imaginado minutos atrás.

Tomó mis manos alzándolas hacia sus hombros y colocó las suyas en mi cintura.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó con una sonrisa torcida. Solo sonreí como respuesta.

Durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, solo bailábamos. Levanté la vista y Edward me miraba fijamente. Bajé la mirada rápidamente y las mejillas me ardían. ¿Qué me pasaba?

(Edward POV)

Algo sucedía en mi cuerpo; respiraba dificultosamente y mi corazón latía estrepitosamente. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Bella y me le quedé mirando unos segundos. Al percatarse de mi mirada bajó la mirada y su cara adoptó una tonalidad carmesí. Reí para mí mismo unos segundos y al cabo de otros cuantos Bella subió la mirada. Nos vimos a los ojos unos segundos y entonces todo sucedió. Nos acercamos tanto que prácticamente podíamos sentir las respiraciones.

Un segundo nuestros labios estaban a dos centímetros y al otro segundo estábamos alejados un metro.

–Lo… siento… –me disculpé.

–Hmm… no te preocupes… somos amigos.

–Si, lo somos. –Me alegraba que Bella fuera demasiado pequeña para entender lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

**XXX**

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Ya la decisión estaba tomada. No podría hacer nada para evitarlo, ni tampoco estaba en mis manos, acababa de cumplir catorce y todavía restaban otros cuatro años para ser mayor de edad. Ya estaba hecho todo, lo más fácil, a eso me refiero.

Porque todavía quedaba lo más difícil –al menos para mí- decirle todo a Bella.

–¿Qué te sucede? –me preguntó Bella –has estado muy callado.

Tragué saliva –Tengo que decirte algo Bella –solté con un suspiro.

(Bella POV)

–¿Qué? No… no… tú… tú no puedes… -dije con voz tranquila, aunque por dentro estaba hecha pedazos.

–Bella… –tomó mi mano –no sabes lo que luché para que no sucediera, pero sabes que no pude evitarlo.

–Si –fruncí el entrecejo –lo sé –me obligué a responder con una sonrisa fingida.

–Bella, aunque mi familia y yo nos mudemos a Inglaterra, sé que nada va ser igual, pero seguiremos siendo amigos.

–¡Edward! ¿Cariño? Es hora de irnos –a lo lejos se oyó la dulce voz de Esme

–Supongo que esto es un adiós –lo que dije me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser.

–No, no lo es –una llama de esperanza abrasó todo mi cuerpo –esto es un hasta luego.

–Eso creo –respondí desilusionada.

–Recuerda –dijo levantando mi barbilla –seremos mejores amigos… siempre… –tras darme un beso en la mejilla, se fue.

–Siempre… –respondí esta vez para mi misma.

**XXX**

**3 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Era el primer día de clases de décimo grado. Caminaba por los pasillos acompañada de Rosalie. Todos los hombres caían rendidos a nuestros pies, mientras que todas las mujeres nos odiaban. Sabía que en parte todo era gracias a la belleza de Rosalie, pero tampoco era que yo estuviera tan mal.

Amaba los primeros días de clases, ya que podíamos revisar de arriba a abajo a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso.

–Hmm… mira a aquel, pero yo lo vi primero ¿eh? –señaló hacia un moreno musculoso, era muy guapo y los hoyuelos en las mejillas le quitaban el aire de rudeza, confiriéndole uno de ternura y protección. Me recordaba a alguien…

–No te preocupes, es tuyo –respondí guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora recordaba… era muy parecido a Emmett, pero no… no podía ser él, debería ser alguien demasiado parecido.

–Bueno Rose, nos vemos en el almuerzo y… ¡suerte! –me despedí moviendo mi mano.

Era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, pero a pesar de eso era una muy buena estudiante. Salí de las tres primeras clases ya agobiada y me dirigí a la cafetería. Divisé a Rose en la fila y avancé junto a ella. Platicamos unos minutos temas triviales.

–Hey Bella, ya viste a aquel creo que es de tu tipo.

Abrí la boca de par en par, no por la belleza de ese chico -que no pasaba desapercibida- sino porque sabía quién era él.

Y al parecer él también me reconoció porque caminaba hacia nuestra dirección sonriendo.

–¡Uy! ¡Viene para acá! –chilló Rose –mejor me voy para que hables con él –detestaba cuando Rosalie tomaba esa actitud hueca y escandalosa.

La iba a tomar del brazo para detenerla, pero mis dedos solo apretaron el aire, Rosalie ya se había ido, era demasiado tarde.

Edward ya solo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Esperé hasta que llegó justo enfrente de mí. Podía escuchar todos los murmullos de la gente a mi alrededor.

–Hola –murmuró Edward con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Hola –le respondí cortantemente. Mi boca era una línea recta.

–¿Bella? –preguntó confundido ante mi actitud.

–Así me llamo ¿no? –respondí con un tono sarcástico.

–Creí que éramos amigos

–Hmm que lindo… ¿eso creíste?

–Pero… Lo prometimos –su voz sonaba entrecortada.

(Edward POV)

–Sí, lo prometimos, –sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo –pero tu rompiste esa promesa, tú rompiste todas las promesas –escupió Bella para después salir caminando e irse de la cafetería.

Caminé cabizbajo siguiendo la fila. Necesitaba comer algo porque sabía que iba a colapsar en ese mismo instante. Recogí mi almuerzo y divisé a Emmett que conversaba con una rubia. Era la chica que acompañaba a Bella minutos antes.

–¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –le pregunté a Emmett. Él me fulminó con la mirada, mientras la chica me volteaba a ver.

–Ok. Los dejaré solos, creo que comeré en otro lado, pero antes, Emmett, necesito hablar contigo.

Emmett se levantó de su asiento y me miró con una mirada demasiado enojada.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Acabo de hablar con Bella, está muy molesta conmigo.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, cree que rompí todas mis promesas, creo que está resentida con nuestra marcha.

–Yo también lo estaría –dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza –pero ¿qué estás esperando? Ve a buscarla hermano, arregla las cosas, dile lo que sientes.

–Eso haré. Gracias hermano –respondí dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

(Bella POV)

Estaba sentada en las escaleras de la escuela. Fingía una sonrisa a toda persona que pasaba, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado por dentro. Rose me había enseñado a fingir este tipo de cosas, antes solía ser un libro abierto, pero ya no más.

Un pequeño duendecillo bajaba las escaleras rítmicamente. Llevaba ropa a la moda y un cabello corto negro.

–¿Alice? –pregunté insegura.

– ¿Bella? –aventuré. Gritamos y me lancé a sus brazos.

–No lo puedo creer… Bueno vi a Emmett y a… hmm supongo que debí verte venir.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Alice, era a pesar de todo, una de las pocas personas que podían descifrar mis sentimientos.

Me quedé callada.

–Te afectó verlo ¿Cierto? –asentí lentamente. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y Alice me abrazó de nuevo consolándome.

Ella era la única Cullen con la que había mantenido contacto durante estos tres años. Por esa razón no me sentía resentida con ella.

–Sí, creo que ya lo estaba superando, pero al verlo… –Alice sonrió dulcemente –y tu que no me avisas tonta –sonreí para que no se oyera como un insulto.

–Bueno quería que fuera una sorpresa que viniera y si te hubiera dicho que él venía, creo que no hubiera resultado –hice un mohín –creo que fui muy egoísta.

–No, por supuesto que no, yo soy la egoísta, acabas de llegar y yo abrumándote con mis problemas. Supongo que tienes hambre.

–Eso creo –respondió Alice frotándose el vientre.

Caminamos riéndonos hacia la cafetería, me estaba olvidando de todo lo que había pasado minutos antes. Casi. Hasta que lo vi plantado enfrente de nosotras.

Edward me miraba como extasiado y yo lo miraba con odio. Alice paseaba la mirada de mi rostro al de él y viceversa, consternada.

Alice tomó mi mano y puso la mano en el pecho de él.

–Tranquilos chicos, ya verán que hablando pueden resolver todo, no me iré si no quieres Bella, tú decides.

–Hmm está bien Alice, yo lo arreglaré –le respondí forzando una sonrisa.

–Ok. –apretó y luego soltó mi mano – y tú –señaló a Edward –cuidado con lastimarla, ya es suficiente –Edward le lanzó una mirada a Alice, que no supe interpretar.

Alice se alejó y no la dejé de ver hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

–Creo que ya hemos dejado todo claro ¿no?

–Bella… –tomó mi mano y se acercó, la liberé rápidamente, empujando su pecho con la misma.

–Creo que ya está demasiado claro, no hay nada más que hablar, me lastimaste Edward Cullen, y demasiado, ¿sabes?. Una vez que se fueron, quedé sola, por todo un año estuve sin amigos, sin sonrisas, sin juegos, era una niña solitaria, entonces aparecieron los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, ellos me devolvieron sonrisas, esperanzas, supe que ellos eran mis amigos, ellos nunca me abandonaron, son verdaderos.

Una vez dicho esto, Edward, asintió.

–Tienes razón, cometí un error, pero todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, y más si el error no fue culpa de esa persona.

–Tú no –respondí mientras me alejaba de él –tú no –repetí.

Pasaban los días y Edward y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir la palaba desde entonces. Había pasado mi cumpleaños y lo había festejado con Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, y otros amigos, hasta Emmett había asistido un rato, pero ni rastro de Edward, y eso me hacía bien.

Algo estaba sucediendo entre Rose y Emmett y también entre Jasper y Alice. Se dirigían miradas cómplices y en más de una ocasión los había visto tomados de las manos.

Yo tampoco andaba tan mal en el amor llevaba un par de citas con James, un chico rubio, tenía fama de chico malo, pero aún así me gustaba.

Me había invitado a cenar por mi cumpleaños. Me llevó a un restaurante demasiado elegante y hermoso. Quedé fascinada con aquel detalle.

Caminábamos de regreso a su auto. El estacionamiento estaba oscuro, pero me sentía segura tomada de su mano.

–Bella… –susurró en mi oído –me gustas mucho.

–Tu… tu también me gustas James –respondí mordiéndome un labio.

Estábamos justo al lado de una pared. James me alzó de los codos y me colocó entre la pared y él. Me dio un beso en los labios y su lengua jugó con la mía. Me quedé sin aire. Y él pasó a besar mi cuello y a bajar aún más. Yo me removí incómoda y el posó sus manos en mi cintura, que no tardó en mover subiendo y levantando mi blusa. Puse las manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo.

–James… No… – James rio con una sonrisa macabra y siguió besando.

–Vamos nena, no te resistas –Ya era suficiente, este tipo me estaba asustando, volteé a ver por allí y no veía a nadie cercano que pudiera socorrerme.

–¡James! ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Suéltame! –grité sin recibir respuesta de él –¡Ya! ¡James! ¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio! –seguí gritando.

–¡No! Vas a ser mía –respondió mientras daba un beso asqueroso en mi mejilla.

–¡Déjala ya! –gritó una voz que estaba grabada en mi memoria.

En unos segundos las manos de James ya no estaban en mi cintura. Y el puño de Edward se ajustó perfectamente en la cara de James. Éste cayó al suelo, demasiado debilitado para poder levantarse.

(Edward POV)

Estábamos en la comisaría y Bella acababa de dar su declaración sobre el acoso de James. Nos habían dicho que ya nos podíamos retirar, así que tomé a Bella de la mano y salimos de ese horrible lugar.

–Creo que en realidad no rompiste tu promesa.

–No, creo que me sigues cuidando, pero ¿qué hay de lo de ser mejores amigos?

–Creo que lo podemos ser.

Bella me miró decepcionada. Sabía lo que ella hubiera esperado, al igual que yo.

Sonreí con ternura y tomé su rostro con total delicadeza. Me acerqué poco a poco y la besé con la mayor ternura que pude, pero también con delicadeza haciendo estallar miles de emociones mutuas.

–Creo que aún la estás rompiendo.

–No no lo creo –dije volviéndola a besar.

–¿Por qué no? –le dio otro beso.

–Porque mi novia puede ser mi mejor amiga.

Ella rio contra mis labios y entonces el resto de la noche transcurrió mágicamente.

FIN

**¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
